England Baby (CURRENTLY ON HIATUS!)
by SweetsPrincess-Sama
Summary: "Let's go to England baby." Usui has to move back to England and he's taking Misaki with him. His Grandfather, ever a pessimist about their engagement, offers Misaki anything and everything to walk out on Usui. But little does she or anyone know that there's one small thing that's about to infuriate Richard and possibly shatter their world.
1. Let's Go To England

_This story is dedicated to my amazing friend Karena, we have our problems, we have our differences, but I love her more than anything. So, to the girl who has stuck by me all these years, I give you the best gift I can, a story. I love you Kare xx_

* * *

England Baby

Let's Go To England

Finishing up her shift at Maid Latte, Misaki dusted her hands off on her apron and stole a look out at the floor. There weren't many customers at the moment, and where there was, they were few and far between and scattered around the room, eating at separate tables. With an eyebrow arched, Misaki shook her head and disappeared behind the curtain, going into the locker room. She slipped out of her maid uniform and into her frayed denim shorts, a light blue blouse and a black cardigan, letting her hair down; even though it was night it was warm out and a pair of shorts worked no trouble. She poked her head around the kitchen door on the way out and smiled at Usui who was flipping an omelette.

"Hey," She said, making her way to stand beside him, peering over his shoulder as he cooked, her hands gripping both shoulders lightly. "You're off now right? Why are you still cooking?"

"I thought you would be hungry, you worked a double shift all day today," He smiled back, turning his head to kiss her cheek. A splash of pink danced across her cheeks, not like the bright red that used to appear anytime he got near her but still there all same. She moved away to grab the kitchen stool, returning to place it on the ground below where he'd cleared a space on the bench and placed a plain white square plate. She watched as he slid the omelette onto the plate and handed her a knife and fork. "Dig in," He gestured towards the plate and leaned back against the kitchen bench, watching as she cut into a slice of omelette and bit into it. A grin split across her face and she bit into another slice.

"How on earth is this better than it was yesterday?" She asked, swallowing what she had in her mouth and starting for another chunk.

"Maybe it's because you were watching me finish it," He mused, biting off her fork a sliver of omelette that had been aimed at her mouth, not his. She whacked his arm lightly and held back a smile. "Don't be greedy," He teased as she finished off the last of the omelette. She grabbed the plate and stood up, going over to wash it and her utensils. After she dried them, she put them away and turned back to Usui.

"Shall we head home?" She suggested as he took off his apron and hung it on one of the hooks in the corner of the room. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and gave her arm a little squeeze.

"Yeah, let's go home."

~o~

Sticking the key in the lock, Usui opened the door and let Misaki in before him, holding open the door for her.

"Thanks," She smiled, heading into their house. She flicked the lights on, lighting up parts of the house that the darkness just could not illuminate, and headed into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. As she passed the oven, she read the glowing numbers and took a sip of her water. _**7:30pm**_. "There's fried rice from last night in the fridge right?" Misaki called out to Usui who was off somewhere down the hall.

"Yup," He called back, and she raised her eyebrows, wondering where he was. It sounded like he was upstairs. She left the fried rice and made her way down the hall and up the staircase, heading down the hall to Usui's study. He was typing away on his computer, his glasses on, his screen getting overrun by codes and messages from business people. She walked over to him, her arms wrapping around his neck, her chin resting on his head, narrowing her eyes at everything he wrote.

"Are you working for the Walker compay again?" She asked, an undercurrent of irritation in her tone. She'd never much liked anything about his family and their work.

"You sound annoyed," He guessed, hitting the nail on the head as Misaki shrugged.

"I just think you're overworking yourself somewhat. I mean, you worked the double shifts with me and then came right back and started working for a company that isn't your responsibility," She took her arms away from his neck and rubbed her face tiredly as he closed his laptop and turned in his black office chair. He stood and wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in the crook of her neck. She hugged him back without a second thought and sighed into his shoulder. "I know I can't stop you from doing what you need to do, but at least come down for dinner. I need you for myself sometimes too y'know,"

"I know. And I'm sorry I get so caught up in the company sometimes, I just worry what my Grandfather and Gerald will do to me if I don't do my part,"

"It's okay. I'm just a little jealous, that's all," She smiled softly, pulling back to give him a passionate little kiss. He grabbed her hand and rubbed circles into her palm with his thumb.

"It's great to know that nowadays, you accept you're jealous when people take me away," He teased light heartedly. She rolled her eyes.

"Don't get too used to it." The two left the office and headed back downstairs, Misaki heading to the fridge to grab the leftover fried rice from the night before so that she could heat it up. As she waited patietly in front of the microwave, Usui set the table with two bowls and two spoons, one each. As the microwave beeped in protest, Misaki popped the door open and took out the plate of rice, setting the small mound of rice and its plate in the middle of the table. They sat down on the wooden seats facing each other and one by one took turns at scraping their desired amount of rice into their bowls. "So- what were you working on up there?" Misaki asked, taking a spoon full of rice into her mouth, watching him intently.

"The administrative expenses. It was something Gerald was meant to do, but apparently wooing any lady that walked by was more important." He rolled his eyes at the thought of his older half-brother and Misaki laughed.

"Isn't that what you do with me? Don't go blaming Gerald now,"

"I thought you hated him," Usui raised his eyebrows at her as she grinned.

"More than anything."

"That's my girl," He smile over his spoon as his pocket started vibrating. Or rather, his phone started to vibrate. He looked over at Misaki and dug his phone out of his pocket, a frown knitting over his features as he flicked the screen up. He walked over to Misaki and kissed her forehead. "I'll be right back." She listened closely as he started to talk but his voice was cut off by the walls. She pondered who he was talking too, what they were talking about, what consequences could occur. She finished her share of rice and looked over at his empty bowl, rinsing them both in the sink before drying them and putting them away in the cupboards, starting on the few other dishes that had piled up from last night. By the time she was on the last plate, Usui had returned and was sitting at the table, his head in his hands, his fingers fanning over his eyes. She put away the plate hurriedly and brought her chair as close to his as she could, sitting beside him and grabbing one of his hands in her own, squeezing it lightly.

"Takumi?" She breathed quietly. She knew he was distressed, she knew something was wrong. He suddenly brought her close and wrapped his arms around her again, his forehead pressed into her shoulder, his eyes watching the floor. "Takumi, what's wrong?" She mumbled into his golden hair.

"I don't want to tell you," He whispered. This was very out of his character, and he was starting to scare her a little. Not that she'd ever let that show. She pressed her hands against each of his cheeks and raised his face so that he had no choice but to look into her eyes.

"Tell me," She said sternly, her eyes set hard and blazing. He couldn't bear to keep secrets from her and with that look, he knew he had to tell her.

"That was my Grandfather. Gerald he- he got in an accident and he's in the hospital," Misaki let out a little gasp. "He won't be able to work for the next four years because of the extent of the injuries which means that they need another Walker to take his place while he's recovering,"

"B-but you're the only Walker...," She trailed off and then stood up suddenly, storming up the stairs before he could say anything.

"Misaki!" He chased after her and caught her arm as she passed the last step on the staircase.

"Just leave me alone!" She cried, twisting out of his grasp and slamming their bedroom door shut behind her. He stood in shock as the locked clicked over and then reality settled in him. He walked calmly over to the door and rapped his knuckles softly on the piece of painted wood that separated them.

"Misa," He called pleadingly through the door. "Can we just talk about it? Please baby." He heard her sniffle and he could just imagine the tears streaming down her face. Oh how badly he wanted to go in there and comfort her. But she'd pushed him away, blocked him out. Mentally, he cursed Gerald for being so reckless.

"Just go away, go to England. Go!" She sounded hoarse and the anger was burning up in both of them. He didn't want to fight with her.

"Come with me,"

"As if they'd accept me there! I'm not enough of a lady for you and your people!"

"That is not true," He hissed, trying uselessly to control his temper. But in all honesty, it wasn't meant to be aimed at her, it was meant to be aimed at his Grandfather and Gerald, the ones who didn't know beauty when it slapped them in the face. And that was something Misaki had actually done the last time they'd been in England.

"Isn't it? Because that's certainly what I got when your Grandfather lectured me for three hours just on my appearance. And don't even get me started on how he reacted when I slapped him last time!"

"Well, did you have to slap him?"

"He deserved it and you know it!" She went silent and he heard as she flopped down on their bed.

"Misa, let me in," He said quietly. She didn't answer. "I will break this door down if I have to," He waited a moment and finally she unlocked the door and let it hang open between them. For a moment, they just stared at each other and then he held his arms out. Tears spilled from her eyes in a constant stream and she ran toward him, her arms pushing his frame against her's lightly.

"I don't want you to go," She whispered, her voice cracking. It was a rare sight to see her cry and he hated to be the reason she was crying in the present moment. "I-I want to come with you." She murmured. Suddenly, a pang of regret rushed through him. She wasn't the kind of girl that put up with the people that hated her, nor was she the kind of girl that would let herself live in a world that gave her everything and no oppourtunity to live for herself, but she'd do it all for him in a heartbeat. He didn't want her to feel pressured.

"You're sure that you can leave everything in an instant and come with me? You hate that place more than I do and it's very blatant. " She didn't hesitate in her reply, her eyes meeting his. She nodded firmly.

"I'm coming with you, whether you like it or not," He gave her a soft smile and pecked her lips gently.

"I'm sorry for scaring you,"

"And I'm sorry for yelling." She wiped her eyes and gave him a smile. A broken smile with those tear stained cheeks and frozen eyes, a smile that shattered his entirety.

"Let's sleep, yeah?" He slipped his tee-shirt over his head as Misaki changed into her nightgown and the two hopped into their bed. She went to turn away from him and sleep on her side with her back to him but instead he slipped his hands around her waist and turned her towards him, nuzzling his nose into the crook of her neck. "Are you sure you're going to be happy in England?" He asked her softly. She kissed his forehead.

"I'll be fine anywhere as long as you're with me," She stroked his bangs back and forth and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her hands dangling down his back. "I love you,"

"I love you too," With the vanished sun and the high risen moon spilling light down on the house, the two fell asleep, getting ready for the long day ahead.

* * *

 _Hey guys! So, welcome to my new story England Baby and my first chapter fanfic. I have a few plans for this fanfic and I hope they all come together nicely, but the main point here is that I hope you enjoyed reading this and please R &R, as always, it means the world to me. Thanks a bunch!_

 _Xx SweetsPrincess-Sama_


	2. England Arrivals

England Baby

England Arrivals

"Takumi?" Misaki knocked on the door of the bathroom, hearing the shower water running from behind the door.

"Yeah?"

"I need to do my hair so I'm coming in," Today, they would leave for England. But first, Misaki needed to tell her mother and as an optional, but extremely important choice, the girl's in Maid Latte. She cracked open the door and pulled open the top drawer of the bathroom cabinet, grabbing her hairbrush. She brushed all the knots and tangles out of her hair as she hummed to herself, her fiance's hand sticking out of the curtain to grab a towel as the water ceased and he stepped out a moment later, draping his wet arms around her neck as she set down the hairbrush.

"Get off me," She shook him off and poked her tongue out. "I like my clothes dry thank you very much, "

"Hmm? Sure you do," He seemed a little hurt, whether it was real or fake, but she gave him a kiss anyway.

"Go get dressed and then we can go to my old place and I can say goodbye to Mum," He gave a curt nod and strode out of the bathroom whilst Misaki stared at herself in the mirror for a moment. The longer she looked, the less she recognised herself. Gone was the young naive girl that studied until she collapsed and before her stood a young engaged woman, her cheekbones slightly more prominent and her curves in all the right places. She gave herself a little smile and prayed that the mirror wouldn't shatter, leaving her image and understanding of herself to fade rapidly as the glass rained down and caught the sunlight. With a deep breath to steady all her jumbled emotions, she walked back into her room. By this time, Usui was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a plain black tee-shirt, holding his car keys out in front of him, the assortment of silver and bronze keys glinting and shimmering as they caught the sun's rays from where they dangled from his closed fist.

"Let's go,"

~o~

Both trips didn't take too long and before long, they were back home and packing. As sad as it was to see this place go, it wouldn't be forever, she knew that in her heart. She broke out of her reverie when a pair of shorts were thrown at her face.

"Stop day dreaming," Usui chuckled as she grabbed the shorts and put them inside her suitcase.

"Sorry. I was just thinking," She grabbed various other articles of clothing and folded them neatly inside her clothes suitcases, moving on to the suitcases that would hold everything else.

"About?" He pressed, zipping up the last of his suitcases and placing them upright. She gave a laugh.

"Life," She replied, setting her suitcases upright as well. He grabbed his car keys again and gave her a weird smile.

"Oh? That's a little deeper than I expected, but okay," He grabbed the handle of one of his suitcases. "Let's load these into the car,"

"Are they all going to fit?" She asked, grabbing her own suitcase and starting down the stairs behind Usui.

"Of course. We can use the back seats too if we need them," She nodded absently as he opened the door and unlocked the car, putting in two of his four suitcases. She opened the back door to put her two in the back and turned to grab them when Usui swatted her hand away and grinned. "Ladies shouldn't carry heavy things," She rolled her eyes and grabbed the suitcases anyway.

"A guy shouldn't be so cheesy," She poked her tongue out and he snuck in a little kiss. When they had all of their suitcases packed away in the car, Usui locked up the house and they were off to the airport.

~o~

They boarded the plane at eleven that morning and took their seats, Misaki closest to the window, staring out at the hills that stretched farther than she could see. She turned her eyes to him and smiled as he grabbed her hand, twining their fingers together, his face down and his eyebrows furrowed.

"I forget you don't like aeroplanes," She laughed, ruffling his hair as he looked up.

"I'll live," He murmured, closing his eyes as she placed a kiss to his forehead.

"I'd hope so," She mused as the intercom came to life above them. _"All passengers, please buckle your seatbelts as we are about to take off,"_ The voice faded into a slight static before fading completely and Misaki, still with one hand in Usui's, grabbed her laptop from her carry on bag.

"What are you doing?" He asked as she slipped her hand from his to type her password. "You're not working are you?" As the screen lit up, Misaki stole a guilty look at her fiance, his eyes studying her warily. She looked away quickly and pulled up a spreadsheet on her desktop, clicking on the calculator app in the bottom left hand of her screen.

"Maybe," She muttered, trying to immerse herself in her work and avoid Usui's somewhat judgemental expression. He shifted as close to her as the seats would allow and rested his head on her shoulder, staring at the screen in front of him as a blush danced across her cheeks at their proximity, and then a soft adoring smile took it's place.

"So what is more important than me, hmm?" He teased as she grabbed a small notebook from the pocket of her jeans.

"Oh ha ha," She rolled her eyes. "As if this is more important than you, no, rather, it's just more entertaining," She flicked open the notebook and started transferring numbers from it to the spreadsheet on the screen. "But if you must know, it's the accounting for Maid Latte. I asked Satsuki if she had any work I could do on the plane that I could send to her over email and she gave me this." Misaki explained and Usui raised his eyebrows.

"I bet you had to force it out of her. Knowing Satsuki, she probably wouldn't have wanted to give you any work. Especially since you left the other month. It's not your duty anymore y'know," He said, grabbing her wrist as she typed. He kissed her knuckles as she watched him. She let out a little sigh and rubbed her face with her free hand.

"Well, someone has to do it now. Besides, you worked for the Walker company when it wasn't your responsibility, haven't we discussed this?"

"I'll tell you what, put the laptop away for now, we have plenty of time, twelve hours to be exact. Just talk to me instead," He offered and she obliged, saving the work she'd done so far and shutting her laptop off and closing the lid, slipping it back into her bag.

"You win. What do you want to do?" She asked as the hostess with the food trolley started down the aisle. She hadn't even notice that they'd taken off, and she didn't think he had either. She peered out the window for a moment at the passing clouds and endless blue before turning back to Usui.

"You hungry?" He asked, nodding his head in the direction of the hostess who was two seats in front of them now.

"Not really but I could go for a drink," She said as the hostess reached them.

"Would you two like anything?" She asked sweetly. She looked young, maybe twenty-one, with lovely brunette hair twisted up into a bun. Her eyes were a dark chocolate colour and her smile was bright and genuine. She wore the same as every other hostess on the plane. A white blouse with tiny blue polka-dots and a plain black pleated skirt with stockings and black buckle shoes. Misaki looked at the arrangement of food and drinks on the trolley and turned to Usui, waiting for him to decide.

"I'll take a coffee with two sugars and-," He turned to Misaki who had her chin balancing on his shoulder as she peered at the food, his lips touching her cheek momentarily before he asked her. "What do you want Misa?" He murmured. She blushed as she stared up at the still smiling hostess. "I'll have the same please," And though she looked embarrassed, Misaki made no attempt to move away until the hostess had handed her her coffee.

"Here you go," She said, still smiling as she handed the coffee to Usui. "Ah- pardon my asking- but are you two married? I mean, I know it's unprofessional but you looked so cute together that I just had to ask," If Misaki wasn't red before, she certainly was now. She ran her finger around the rim of her coffee cup.

"Ah-no, it's all right. We're engaged," She answered for the both of them, Usui smiling at her embarrassment.

"High school sweethearts," He explained with a smile at the hostess who giggled.

"Well, good for you guys. You look very happy together. Oh- I almost forgot, I haven't even told you my name! I'm Ami," Ami said casually. "If you need anything, feel free to call for me." Misaki smiled up at her kindly, getting over her embarrassment.

"I'm Misaki," She said.

"Takumi," Usui said, almost professionally. He did always have that air about him. In reality, Misaki was surprised that Ami hadn't hit on him; that was usually what the girls did when they started to talk to him, but maybe that was just in high school and her past was trying to catch up and mix in with her present. Ami jumped as a passenger called out to her, telling her to hurry up.

"Ah, I better go. Bye bye, Misaki-chan, Takumi-kun," She smiled once more and was gone.

"She was cute," Misaki murmured, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Not as cute as you," Usui smirked quietly, sipping his own coffee. She set her coffee down on the little table in front of her and laid her head back, closing her eyes. Before she could react, his hands were running slowly through her hair, pushing it away from her forehead and tucking strands behind her ears. "Are you tired?" He asked.

"Mentally," She replied with a yawn. "And maybe physically."

"Mentally?" He murmured, his tone carrying an undercurrent of worry. She laid her arm across her face, her closed fist dangling near where his fingers were playing with her hair.

"Mmm, don't worry about it. I'm just thinking about what your Grandfather will say when you turn up with the poor tomboy and say we're engaged. He's never much been a fan of me,"

"Misa, we've been through this." Usui said sternly. "If my Grandfather doesn't accept you, then to hell with him. You're more important to me than he is and I will not give you up. As long as he wants me to cover for Gerald, he'll have to deal with my beautiful fiancee." The tone in his voice was final and left no room to argue. And although she wanted to try, she knew it was a waste of her breath so she kept quiet. He kissed her forehead when she didn't open her eyes to look at him and then left a lingering kiss at her lips, smiling as she kissed him back softly. "I'll wake you in a few hours for dinner." He whispered. And then it all faded to black.

~o~

By the time Misaki awoke, it was dark outside. Unlike he had promised, Usui had not woken her but rather was asleep beside her, his head angled towards her. As she stared at him, smiling fondly, she didn't notice Ami coming up with the dessert trolley.

"Hi, Misaki-chan," She smiled as Misaki looked up at her and then scanned the food on the trolley, realizing it was past dinner.

"Hi Ami," She replied as Ami held out two plastic containers filled with sushi, and rice balls. "Oh Ami, you didn't have too-,"

"But I wanted to," She said as Misaki hesitantly took the containers. "The sushi is teriyaki and the rice balls are just plain. I thought you might want some dinner so I grabbed these. Stop looking at me like that," Ami laughed as Misaki opened her mouth to argue. "They were leftover, it's okay."

"Thank you," Misaki managed, setting them down on her table.

"Would you like anything else?" She asked, gesturing to the dessert trolley. Misaki spied the last piece of chocolate cake at the back and pointed to it, holding a finger to her mouth and pointing to Usui.

"He'll probably kill me for eating this without him but it'll be worth it," She laughed quietly along with Ami as she took the chocolate cake and handed it to Misaki.

"Guilty pleasures aye?" Usui mumbled, though his eyes were still closed. Misaki set the cake down beside the sushi and shrugged.

"I don't know what you mean honey," She said sweetly as Usui opened his eyes, reaching behind her waist to grab the slice of cake, bringing it back to his mouth and taking a bite out of it. "Hey!" She protested as he grinned lopsidedly.

"Well, I'll leave you two be," Ami grinned and made her way down the aisle. Usui set the front of the cake between his teeth, holding the bottom left corner to keep it upright, and raised his eyebrows at her in challenge. Her cheeks reddened.

"You can't be serious," She said, watching his eyes. He made no attempt to move and she let out a frustrated groan. "Fine!" She huffed, leaning over to bite the end of it, her face bright and burning. She swallowed her part of the cake and crossed her arms over her chest. "You are so cruel." She grumbled as he finished the last of the cake.

"Hmm? Weren't you planning on eating it without me?" He asked as she handed him his sushi. She poked her tongue out and munched on her sushi as he let out a laugh. "Oh Misa," He shook his head with a grin and began to eat his own sushi.

~o~

They arrived in England at 3pm and they loaded their suitcases into one of the limos that had come from Raven Castle to collect them. They slipped into the back seat and Misaki blinked.

"It's so big," She murmured. 'And spacious." Usui looked rather uncomfortable sitting in a limo again, even though it suited his looks perfectly, Misaki knew it didn't suit his personality.

"Start the car William," Usui said to the driver, looking out the window as the car started to roll forwards. Their drive was mostly silent until they stopped at the gate of the Raven Castle and Misaki buried her face in his shoulder as the guards opened the gate for them.

"I'm having second thoughts," She whispered, her arms wrapping around one of his arms. He turned his head to her. She'd never much shown her weaknesses to him and it was an understatement to say that this surprised him.

"I know. I'm sorry I dragged you here,"

"But you didn't. I came here out of my own leeway to be with you so I'll just have to deal with it." She said determinedly, smiling down at him. "We can do this together, can't we?" He nodded and gave her a kiss.

"Of course. Now come on, it's time to face the beast- I mean, my Grandfather,"

"Oh joy," They stepped out of the limo as William parked it and made their way up the wide marble steps, holding hands as they stared at Richard who was standing at the top of the staircase.

"Not another step Takumi, you or your girl. She's not welcome here," Richard said gruffly, the end of a cigar dangling from his mouth, the fire dulling. But Usui proceeded to walk up the steps, Misaki following in his wake.

"Hello Grandfather," Usui nodded as Richard stepped in front of them.

"I told you not another step you ignorant child," He stared at Misaki with a scowl. "She is not coming into my property."

"Well too bad. That's not your choice. I own as much of this castle as you do and she is my guest. I'm taking her in whether you like it or not. You wouldn't want to loose Gerald's only replacement would you? I heard it could only be a Walker that can work in his position. Wouldn't it be bad if there was no one here to fill that space?" Richard's eyes twitched and he huffed a cloud of smoke from his cigar.

"If she so much as puts one foot out of place, she's gone, no exceptions." And with that, he stormed back into the house. Usui turned to Misaki with a smile.

"Welcome to Raven Castle, Misa."

* * *

 _Thank you guys so much for reading chapter two of England Baby and I hope you enjoyed it. I will update ASAP. And as always, please R &R, it means the world to me._

 _Xx Sweetsprincess-sama_


	3. Fateful Encounters With The Past

_As requested by IamGIO, I will try and add heaps of fluff into this chapter :) Thank you all so much for reviewing, it seriously makes my day and my week and my month, you get the point, I'm overly grateful. Enjoy!_

 _Also, thank you to Rebekah for liking my sass :) This made me laugh heaps and brightened up my day so thank you_

 _Xx SweetsPrincess-Sama_

* * *

England Baby

Fateful Encounters With The Past

She wasn't used to waking up like this. There were things that remained the same; the fact that she was on the right side of the bed and the fact that she had awoken beside Usui. But the major thing was that it was dark, 3 am, and that she was in England. She pondered whether to wake her fiance and then, mainly for comfort, decided that she would. Gently, she swept his golden bangs from one side of his face to the other and kissed his forehead.

"Takumi," She murmured, laying her head in the crook of his neck. She felt him stir and shift under her, his arms snaking around her waist.

"What time is it?" He asked into her hair, his hands tracing patterns up and down her back.

"Three in the morning," She replied tiredly.

"Jet lag is a wonderful thing, isn't it?" He laughed quietly as she let out a sigh.

"And why is that?" She ran her fingers up his bare arms.

"Because it lets me spend more time with you." Well, that was certainly an _Usui response_. She sat up on her elbows and, for the first time that day, looked into his emerald orbs.

"It feels so weird waking up here," She explained. "It just doesn't feel... right, I guess." His eyebrows raised and he watched her curiously, signalling for her to elaborate with a wave of his hand. "If you're expecting me to go into more detail, you'll be waiting a fair while, I don't exactly know why. Maybe it's your grandfather's fault, I mean, he certainly didn't make me feel welcome yesterday." He raised his hand to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'm sorry you're caught up in this Misa. You know that, right?" He asked, feathering his thumb across her cheek. She shook her head in irritation.

"I already told you Takumi, you have nothing to be sorry about. Your grandfather's actions are not your own. Remember that." She dipped her head and pressed a light kiss to his lips, earning a delighted smile from his as he kissed her back. His fingers pressed down gently on the small of her back and the short kiss she'd intended became long and loving, her hands trailing up into his silky locks. She broke away and pressed her forehead against his. "That was nice," She murmured. He gave a short chuckle and kissed her nose.

"Mmm," He agreed with a soft smile.

"So, what do we do now? I don't expect that anyone else is up so... it's just us?"

"Well, I suppose...hmm... I wonder...," He trailed off, slipping out their bed and coming around to her side, grabbing her hands and pulling her up off the bed.

"Where are we going?" She asked, staring down at their joint hands as he opened the door and led them out. He peered down at her and grinned, holding a finger to his lips.

"We're going on a midnight stroll."

~o~

The night was cold and crisp, coming into the early morning warmth that Misaki longed for as she shivered.

"Takumi, where exactly are we going?" Misaki asked, tugging at his hand that was wrapped around her's and tucked away into the pocket of his pajama pants. He angled his head towards her for a moment, catching her amber orbs before turning back to face the pathway.

"To the gardens." He explained, pulling her closer as she shivered again. "Here," Momentarily releasing her hand, he shrugged out of his jacket and helped her into it.

"B-but, won't you be cold?" She looked up at him as he grabbed her hand again.

"Rather me than you." He smiled. He opened a black iron gate and led her into an open field of wild flowers. In the middle of it all sat a large pond, framed by boulders, the wind scattering ripples across its surface. In each corner of the large garden stood a tall iron lamp post, blending into the dark night sky, and wrapped around each of them was a long cord of fairy lights, bright and sparkling in the night. The light emitting from the lamp itself was soft and didn't clash with the fairy lights; if anything, the fairy lights were brighter somehow. Her mouth hung open. It was such a beautiful escape from the riches and rules behind them, and Usui shutting the gate confirmed that this was their place, from now on.

"It's beautiful," She whispered, her breath clouding the cold air as she crouched down to touch a purple pansy. Usui sat down beside her and stretched his legs out.

"You can come here whenever you want to get away from this," He gestured to the mansion behind them. "No one ever comes in here, so this is our place."

"That's such a waste," Misaki mumbled under her breath. "I can't believe no one uses this place. It's amazing."

"When I visited as a child, I used to come here everyday. I'd joke with my mother that I'd bring my girlfriend here one day and now I have. I'm glad I remembered to bring you here," He smiled over at her and kissed her hair.

"Mmm, that's cute though, that you kept the promise with your mother, even if it was just a joke at the time." She mumbled, leaning into his touch as his hand cupped her cheek.

"I miss moments like this. I have a feeling things are going to get a lot harder from here on out. I hope you're prepared." He tried to give a nonchalant laugh but it wavered slightly, as if it had been feigned for her sake. She knew it had been. She took it into her own hands to lighten up the situation.

"Your grandfather... he's one hell of a bitch, isn't he?" He cracked a smile and finally a genuine laugh left his lips. Mission accomplished.

"Oh Misa, you have certainly got a way with words, don't you?" He pulled her closer until she was laying on top of him, their bodies touching from their foreheads to their toes.

"What are you...?" He place a chaste kiss to her lips to hush her, a dark blush flowing over her cheeks.

"I'm being intimate with my fiancee. Tell me that's not a crime," His eyebrows raised and his lips turned up in a cheeky smile. She spluttered incoherently at their proximity out in the open and she buried her face in his chest, her hands gripping his white clothed shirt.

"No," She finally grumbled into his chest. "It's not a crime." She added hesitantly, wary of his next intentions.

"Why are you acting scared? We've been much farther than this before," He teased and she looked up, her eyes alight.

"Shut up you bloody pervert!" She yelped as he began laughing. "I'm aware of that." She said quietly through gritted teeth.

"Don't worry," He murmured, pushing her hair back from her face. "I'm just teasing." She fiddled with a piece of her hair.

"I know."

~o~

By the time they left the garden, the sun was peeking over the horizon, signalling that it was around 5 am. Misaki swung their joined hands between them as they headed up the cobblestone path that led back to the mansion.

"Thanks," She murmured quietly.

"What for?" He asked, sifting through his previous actions in his mind. Was there really anything for her to be grateful for?

"For letting e forget for a while. It was nice," She admitted. He smiled down at her.

"Well, that's what I'm here for. All day, everyday." The air hung heavy between them and the mansion, setting Misaki's alert levels on high. Something seriously seemed wrong with this place. She pressed a kiss to his shoulder and let out a little sigh.

"Let's just go back to our room before we're caught," He opened the front door quietly and they made their way up the grand staircase, slipping back into their room. Misaki, instead of flopping down on her stomach like she usually did when she was stressed, gently laid herself down on the bed and let her head hit the pillows, taking in the foreign scent of lavender washing powder. With their bed back in Japan, it just smelled of them; cinnamon for Misaki and mint for Usui.

"You okay honey?" He asked, sitting down beside her, one leg crossed under the other.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She smiled as he laid back beside her, his eyes trained on the roof, a small, near invisible, blush highlighting his cheeks.

"Hey, Misa, have you ever thought about having a family... with me?" If she wasn't frozen in place, she'd have thought about how insane the High School her would've found this situation; laying on a bed in England next to her fiance, who just happened to be the boy she'd hated the most in her presidential stance, at five in the morning, talking about whether they wanted children. But this caught her off guard for many, many reasons. She twiddled her thumbs.

"I mean- well yeah- I guess I have." She murmured honestly.

"Does that idea... appeal to you?" He asked, rolling on his side to face her, twining his fingers through her's. She found the will to look ito his eyes and blushed profusely.

"I mean- yeah, no? I don't, I mean... I don't know how good a- a mother I'd be, but maybe." She finally managed. He laughed.

"You'll be an amazing mother- I mean, would be," He corrected himself. But before she could protest, a knock sounded at their door. Both their heads turned towards the closed door. "Come in," Usui called as Misaki sat up, her knees coming up to tuck under her chin, her hands dangling at her ankles. The door opened to reveal a young male with dark blue hair, ripped denim jeans and a black and white stripped tee-shirt covered over the top in a dark blue leather jacket. Misaki stared wide eyed. He certainly wasn't a butler.

"Aoi!?" Misaki gaped at the boy who stood in her open doorway, hands on his hips. "W-what are you doing here? And so early! Rather, how did you get in here!?" Firing questions at the younger boy, Misaki scrambled up from the bed and gripped him into a tigh hug, his eyes wide and tired.

"Misaki-chi, can't...breathe," Hurriedly, Misaki let him go.

"So, what are you doing here?"

"Where? In your fancy new house or in England?" Aoi asked, sitting down at the end of the bed and nodding in greeting to Usui.

"Both! And don't just sit on other people's beds uninvited!" She chastised as Aoi made no attempt to move. Usui chuckled in the background and gestured for her to sit down beside him at the head of their bed. She did so without a second thought and sat within the barricade of his left arm that wrapped around her waist as she sat down, his hand pressing into the white duvet. Aoi's eyebrows raised, still awkward in his youth at the sight of a couple in love, just the simple little actions and gestures they made to each other, as if they were in a world of their own. "So, I'll ask for a third time," Misaki sighed, looking through her amber orbs at her friend, snapping him out of his reverie. "Why are you here? In both the Raven Castle and England." Misaki added for clarification.

"Well," Aoi started, shifting his dark blue messenger bag from one side of his body to the other. "Firstly, I'll start with why I'm in England. Today is the grand opening of the England branch of my fashion company," He explained, and then continued on. "I was sort of nervous so I couldn't sleep and I remembered that Satsuki had told me that you and Usui were moving here. Since I couldn't sleep and I know that Misaki-chi gets bad jet lag, I put the two together and, voila! Here I am." Misaki stared at Usui for a moment before turning to Aoi.

"But aren't the guards out at the main gate by now? How'd you get through?" Aoi grinned at her question.

"Well, I wouldn't exactly say I used the main gate, but I might add that I was possibly chased for trespassing on the premises...,"

"Aoi!" At that moment, two guards appeared at the door that Misaki had completely forgotten was open, watching the three calmly conversing as if nothing was out of place and their _guest_ hadn't just trespassed his way into the property.

"Takumi-sama, Misaki-sama, you know this boy?" One of the guards asked the couple sitting at the head of the queen bed. Misaki nodded, not quite sure of how to answer the guards. Was there some sort of proper lady-like way in which she was meant to speak to them? Before she could give it much thought though, Usui spoke up from beside her.

"He's not an intruder, it's all right, he just has a, shall we say, _unique_ way of entering people's houses. Never mind that though, I am sorry for the trouble, please close the door on your way out." He sounded so refined, and slightly dismissive, that Misaki found it hard to find _her Usui_ within the riches. She watched as the guards nodded hesitantly and closed the doors before turning to Usui.

"That's exaclty what I'd expect from a Walker, you sounded posh." And though that was her train of thought, the words hadn't left her mouth, but rather Aoi's.

"Aoi, I can't believe you trespassed!" Misaki scolded, averting the topic at hand. Aoi grinned again.

"I had no choice, I wanted to see how you were fitting in here Misaki-chi," He explained.

"She's doing perfectly fine, give her some credit." Usui spoke up again his hand tapping Misaki's waist in the process. She blushed a little.

"Y-you can't say that id I've barely spoken one word to anyone! How is that 'doing perfectly fine'?" She spluttered as he kissed her cheek.

"You're still doing well to keep you temper in check," He teased.

"What! What temper?" She punched his arm with a huff as Aoi sighed.

"You two never change, stupid couple."

"That temper," Usui grinned. Misaki crossed her arms over her chest and looked at the clock on her bedside table. 6:55 am.

"Takumi, what time's breakfast?" She asked as her stomach grumbled in the short silence. Usui gave a chuckle and tried to remember the usual breakfast times from his previous visits.

"Seven fifteen," He said, which reassured her growling stomach somewhat.

"Would you like to join us Aoi?" Misaki peered towards the young boy who was already getting to his feet and dusting off his jeans.

"I'd love to," He claimed. "But I have to be at my store by half seven. You should drop by sometime Misaki-chi, I'll sort out that fashion sense of yours again. One would've thought you'd grow into being womanly, but no, you still dress like you did in High School, minus a few things you've improved on. Anyway, ciao!" And with a little wave, he was gone and off striding down the hallway, heading towards the side of the grand staircase that was closest to their room at the end of the hall.

"Let's get dressed and head down to breakfast aye?" Usui set a smile over at Misaki who smiled back.

"Lets. I'm starving."

~o~

"I hope Aoi got out alright," Misaki murmured as they headed, hand in hand, down the grand staircase, heading towards the dining room at the far end of the hallway that branched off from the large foyer space.

"If he's hanging on the wall in the dining room then we have a problem," Usui teased light-heartedly. Misaki prodded his rib cage with her elbow.

"You know that's not what I meant." She chastised. Usui chuckled and squeezed her hand lightly.

"I know, I know," They reached the end of the hall and Usui pushed open the big double oak doors. There were two maids at the far end of the room but no one was seated at the long, twelve seater mahogany table.

"Where's my grandfather?" Usui asked the maids as they turned hurriedly and bowed at the two.

"Master Takumi, Master Richard has stepped out for the day. It will just be you and Misaki-sama in the house until most likely supper time." A brunette maid informed the two and Misaki, unsure of how to react, simply nodded her head.

"I see, don't prepare breakfast then, we'll be taking the car. Please call for William." Again, he sounded refined, elegant.

"Certainly Master Takumi," The maid with short cropped silver hair nodded and strode out of the door. Usui squeezed his fiancee's hand again.

"Let's go explore England Misa."

~o~

The little bell fastened to the door hook on the opposite side of the door rang as the couple entered a Japanese restaurant. The interior was just as fancy as the exterior, the walls dark and lacquered with a strip of gold painted across the bottom and top of the wallpaper. Elegant Japanese script danced across the black wallpaper in pristine white paint and Misaki inhaled the scent of tea and rice. They sat down at a table and their waiter arrived promptly.

"What can I get you today?" He asked. He was dressed in a black and white waiter suit and his voice sounded all too familiar. "Eh...? Usui-san, prez?" And that was when it hit her. The tufts of green hair poking out from under his top hat, for whatever reason that had been added to his attire, could mean only one thing. Their waiter was Yukimura.

"Yukimura!?" Misaki blinked. This morning when she'd awoken, the likelihood of her running into old acquaintances had been at zero, now it rose to stand at two. Aoi and Yukimura, within the space of an hour.

"Hi," Usui nodded in Yukimura's direction, snapping Misaki out of her reverie. She looked up at her old schoolmate whom she hadn't seen in several years. He was at the very least a head taller and he'd grow a whole lot manlier since she'd seen him last. He certainly couldn't be dressed up as a convincing girl now, though his voice had hardly changed.

"I barely recognised you prez! You look so pretty!" Misaki blushed a small amount at his carefree comment. Had she really become that much more feminine? Certainly she'd grown into herself and she used a little bit of make-up now, but did she really look that different to everyone else? She could only hope that Usui hadn't noticed, or rather just didn't mind the tiny changes she'd made. It was just part of growing up she guessed.

"Ah-" She began awkwardly. "Thanks?" But the way in which she posed it sounded more like a question than anything though Yukimura hardly noticed.

"Hey, are you two finally married?" Yukimura grinned at the person who had voiced the question and the couple's eyes followed the voice up to a young man just taller than Yukimura, his dark hair slicked back.

"Kanou?" Misaki blinked again. The quota had risen to three.

"The better question," Usui broke in. "Is are you two married yet?" He had totally, one hundred percent meant it as a joke but Yukimura's face went dark crimson.

"W-wh-what? How did you-," Yukimura stuttered.

"Wait, wait, wait! You're married!?" Misaki gaped as her fiance held his hand out to her.

"Pay up sweetheart, for the bet we made in Seika," Grouchily, Misaki reached into her purse and handed over ten dollars.

"Wait! You made a bet!?" Yukimura gawked. "That is so mean!"

"It was seven years ago" Usui shrugged.

"Kanou~," Yukimura moaned.

"That's my cue to go. Nice seeing you Ayuzawa, Usui-san. Invite me to the wedding." And with that, he was off to serve another table.

"Y-you're actually m-married?" Misaki spluttered and somehow Yukimura managed to turn a darker shade of red.

"Shut up! Just give me your orders!"

"Is that any way to speak to your customers?"

"Usui-san!"

"Takumi, leave the poor boy be," Misaki chided lightly, kicking Usui under the table. "Congratulations," She smiled up at Yukimura who scratched the back of his head.

"So...Are you guys, y'know, married?" Misaki held up her hand, her ring shining in the light of the restraunt. It was a fairly simple ring; despite Usui's intentions on buying her a fancy ring, Misaki had picked out one of the simplest ones and said, _"This one is cheap and I like it. It's this or no wedding."_ And she'd been deadly serious about it.

"Engaged," She murmured.

"You sound disappointed," Usui teased.

"Well, sort of, it's been five years."

"And the wedding will be soon, I promise." Yukimura looked between the two and smiled warmly at the love they still shared, as strong as it had once been and even stronger still. Misaki, realising that they still hadn't ordered, looked back up at him.

"I'll have a rice bowl and egg rolls please." She smiled as Usui let out a hum.

"I'll have the same thanks." Yukimura nodded.

"Right away prez, Usui-san."

"Ah-Yukimura? I'm no longer your prez, remember? Just Misaki is fine," Yukimura nodded hesitantly.

"Ah, okay, Misaki-san." He smiled and was off.

~o~

"Want a crepe?" By this time, it was 10am and the couple were walking through the streets of England, Misaki's arms wrapped around one of her fiance's arms as they stopped at a crepe stand. Misaki nodded.

"Yeah," She smiled at the female staning behind the counter. "I'll take one chocolate banana crepe please,"

"And I'll have a chocolate mint crepe please." Usui spoke up from beside her. The lady behind the counter smiled and nodded.

"Of course," She made the crepes and handed them to the couple. "Here you go."

"Thank you," They nodded in unison and continued down the streets. Usui smiled down at her.

"Unfortunately, we will have to go back some time. You do realise that, right?" She let out a small groan and bit into her crepe.

"Don't ruin the sugar high," She mumbled as he eyed a spot of cream on the corner of her mouth.

"Honey?" She rolled her eyes and looked over at him.

"Hmm?" She saw the glint in his eyes and knew that something was coming. She rapidly swiped her hand over her mouth as her cheeks turned red. "We. Are. In. Public. You. Pervert." She hissed through her embarrassment. He ran his finger along the top of his crepe and scooped up a dollop of cream, placing it where the last bit had been on her lips.

"Good try," He smirked, leaning forward to kiss the corner of her lips. Her face turned redder and she hit his chest lightly as he moved in for a full kiss. He only got to kiss her briefly though, as an irritated cough broke them apart. Before them stood an old man in a suit. Richard.

"Sorry to interrupt _this_ ," He made a sweeping motion with his hand at the two. "But I need to talk to you." Figuring he meant Usui, Misaki kept her mouth shut.

"What do you need Grandfather?" Usui asked tiredly.

"It's not you I need Takumi. I need your girl."

* * *

 _Oh my God guys, I am so sorry. This took nearly two weeks! I would've had it up a whole lot sooner, had my laptop charger decided not to break when I had 16% or so battery left, so again, I apologise. I will try my hardest to get the next chapter up ASAP and trust me, it's going to be feisty!_

 _Because I had some issues getting this up, I feel like you all deserve a sneak peek into the next chapter; title only though!_

 _Chapter 4: When The World Shatters_

 _Dun dun dun!_

 _Anyway, sorry again for taking so long, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you guys soon! 3_

 _Xx SweetsPrincess-Sama_


	4. When The World Shatters

England Baby

When The World Shatters

Misaki blinked and watched Richard, narrowing her eyes suspiciously as he caught her eye. She didn't have to hide her emotions with him, he knew she hated him. And she had every right to be suspicious, as he'd given her every right to be. When she'd visited England a few years back, before she'd become betrothed to Usui, she'd merely been his girlfriend of three years. Now, back then, Richard had of course been wary of his grandson's city girl love, but he had made no attempt to stop everyone welcoming her. He'd raised his eyebrows and nodded in her direction.

 _"It's nice to meet you, Miss Ayuzawa."_ He'd offered her a tight smile and opened the door.

"Ayuzawa." Richard's voice broke through her reverie and she suddenly realised that she saw the resemblance between Usui and Richard. Not that she liked to admit it, but Richard was practically just a grouchy old version of Usui. She laughed as she internally prayed that when they were older, he wouldn't end up like Richard.

"Misa?" It was only then that she realised she'd laughed aloud.

"Oh, sorry."

"See, she's useless, always daydreaming. The little brat," Richard snarled.

"Well, excuse me for having an imagination! It's just too bad it was wasted on thinking about how much of a rich snob you are!" Okay... So she couldn't keep her mouth shut.

"Watch the temper," Usui whispered in her ear. But what fired her up more was the fact that he sounded partially amused.

"You might want to keep her on a leash Takumi, or on a plane back to Japan she goes."

"I am done talking to you." Misaki made an attempt to walk away but Usui caught her arm. She looked into his eyes. They were pleading, almost authoritative. She knew what he meant. _You can't leave me alone here. I know this might be selfish, but I need you with me. Please Misaki, for me._ With a sharp inhale of breath, Misaki nodded slowly. "I am sorry for my actions earlier. Please, forgive me." She bit her tongue to stop any further insults.

"Jeez. You better get some discipline while you're here girl, else you'll be gone. Next plane out, I swear it." Richard huffed as Misaki flexed her fingers, feeling Usui intertwine his fingers with her's as if to say, _Thank you._

"So, what did you need Richard?" Misaki asked gently.

"Tonight, after supper, come into my office. I need to talk to you." And with that demand, he stalked off.

"I can breathe," Misaki let out a long breath and turned to Usui. "I think I've lost my appetite for this crepe." She binned the crepe remainders and Usui followed suit. She turned around and he wrapped his arms around her waist dipping his head to rest his forehead in the crook of her neck. He swayed her side to side gently, not saying a word. They stayed like this for a few minutes and Misaki closed her eyes as her forehead rested on his shoulder, breathing in his scent. The children running past, the couples on the benches, the barking dogs and squeaking of wheelchairs, all was lost to them as they stood in each other's embrace. It was so silent. So peaceful. He kissed her cheek and left his lips there to linger for a moment before he pulled back, cupping her face in his hands, his thumbs feathering over her cheeks.

"Do you know what he wants to talk to you about?" He asked softly. She had to stop herself from biting her lip. She didn't know what Richard wanted, but she knew what he'd want to know. What everyone should've known.

"Not at all," She gave a careful smile and rolled her eyes. "Who knows what it'll be with that man?" She joked. He took her hand and they started to walk down the street again.

"I guess we'll find out."

~o~

Supper was undeniably awkward, sat in silence with Richard's eyes burning into the side of her head. When the maids came to take her plate away, Misaki's stomach churned. Richard stood up.

"Come with me girl," He said gruffly and Misaki shot a look towards Usui who stood with her and kissed her forehead.

"You'll be fine. I love you." He squeezed her hand and she gave a curt nod and followed Richard. She followed him out of the dining room door, down the hallway, up two staircases and into the room at the far left end of the hall. He sat down behind the big mahogany desk and lit a cigar as she stood silently in the doorway. "Sit down." He demanded. "And close the door." She did as she was told and closed the door, the click of the closing door the only sound in the ever quiet room. She sat in front of the desk in a brown leather chair and crossed her hands in her lap.

"Why am I here?" She asked.

"Don't talk when you haven't been asked girl," He snapped, blowing a puff of smoke from his cigar. She bit her tongue and her hands tightened involuntarily in her lap. Richard opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out a silver case. He spun it around on the desktop and clicked both sides open, flipping the top up. Inside sat stacks upon stacks of thousand yen bills. Misaki's mouth fell agape. "Does this look enough for you?"

"W-what are you saying?" Not only was anger bubbling up inside her, yet a strange sense of deja vu filled her. This had happened once. With Igarashi Tora. She stood abruptly, enraged. "Are you trying to ride me off with money!?" She nearly yelled. His eyes glazed over lazily as if he couldn't be bothered. In his mind she was probably meant to just agree and be gone.

"Is this not enough? Perhaps you'll need another case." He lowered his arm to grab another case and Misaki took a step back.

"Don't even pull that out, it's not worth it. I'm not leaving." She hissed.

"Maybe you don't get it. You're leaving whether you like it or not. Just think of the money as a bonus."

"No way. I'm not leaving."

"Give me a good reason then," He tapped his cigar end into his ashtray and then smushed it to a ball. Misaki's eyes went wide. She couldn't believe it. Hadn't he been the one to say if she stepped out of line she'd be out? What had she done? Why was he so insistent on destroying not only her happiness but his own _grandson's_ happiness too?

"A good reason!? Because I love Takumi! I'm engaged to him for Pete's sake!"

"For the money, yes?"

"No! I may be poor but do I really look like the kind of person who would stoop so low? I wouldn't care if he had nothing more than a dollar, I'd still love him more than anything!" Richard clenched his teeth together, an action that didn't go unnoticed by Misaki. She was pushing him over the edge, every word she spoke was whittling down his tether.

"Loving someone isn't a good reason. Love is fake, it doesn't exist. Give me another reason."

"Maybe that's just because no one loves you!" She knew she'd been a little harsh but it needed to be said. She'd defend herself in any way possible. She'd defend her love. Richard tapped his fingers along the dusty surface of the desk and looked up at her.

"Watch your mouth girl," He warned.

"Why? Because I need you to like me!? Bullshit. I don't need you to approve of me in order for me to love Takumi. That's absurd!" She spat. Without Usui there to calm her, her temper could never be drowned out. She'd become a raging wild fire.

"I tell you girl, give me one good reason for you to stay. Change my mind. You have ten seconds." He held up his fingers and slowly, one by one, took them down as the seconds vanished. With two seconds to go, Misaki took a deep breath.

"Because I'm pregnant!" She whispered. The room fell into a shattering silence that no one wanted to break. She watched as Richard sat, unfazed by her answer. It was only when the door clicked open behind her that she winced. And in came her knight in shining amour.

~o~

 _"Onee-chan?" Misaki rubbed her eyes and looked over at her sister who stood in the open doorway, seven years of age, hugging her pillow to her chest. The thunder rumbled outside and a flash of bright white light illuminated Misaki's room as Suzuna jumped somewhat._

 _"What is it Suzu? It's late," Misaki mumbled as Suzuna walked forward and stood in front of her bed._

 _"Can I- Can I sleep with you? I'm afraid of the thunder." Misaki understood, she'd never really liked the thunder either. She nodded and rolled to the opposite side of the wall to give Suzuna room. When Suzuna settled under the blankets, she laid on her side and watched Misaki as she stared at the roof. "Onee-chan?"_

 _"Hmm?"_

 _"Do you think that, maybe one day, Onee-chan will have a baby?" Misaki turned to look at her sister tiredly. It was a strange question for a nine year old to answer to be honest, even stranger for it to be her younger sister to be asking. But that was Suzuna, she'd grown to expect questions like this._

 _"I don't know. Probably not. I don't like guys. They are all horrible heartbreaking bullies." She nodded as if to confirm her point and she watched as Suzuna smiled._

 _"I hope you have a baby Onee-chan, then I'll be an aunt. Wouldn't that be cool?"_

 _"Well, what about you Suzu? Do you want a child?" Suzuna thought about it for a minute._

 _"Yup." Well, that was straight forward._

Misaki had spent her whole life remembering that conversation at random intervals and now it was true. She'd found someone who was the exact opposite of her description and she was pregnant. She turned to face Usui and her hands fell limp at her sides.

"You're pregnant?" He asked, swallowing loudly. Misaki set her eyes on the wooden floor. Some silences are never meant to be broken, and she wished this one hadn't been. She opened her mouth to speak and turned to Richard.

"You're have to excuse me," She bit through gritted teeth. And with that, she grabbed Usui's hand and pulled him out of the room, slamming the door behind them. She kept walking and pulling him along until they reached their secret garden and she turned to him just inside the gateway. She took a deep breath. "Yeah, I'm pregnant." There, it was done. She'd said it, confirmed it, she'd done it all.

"How long have you known?" He asked.

"A couple days." She murmured in return. What surprised her was that he knelt down and place his hands on her stomach. She blinked and then her face flushed. "W-what are you-?" He pressed his lips against her stomach.

"Hello baby," He whispered. She bit her lip and let out a laugh. He looked up. "What?" He grinned a lopsided grin as she knelt down beside him and threw her arms around his neck.

"No," She shook her head. "It's nothing. You're just cute," She laughed and pulled back to press a kiss to his lips. "Thank you."

"What for?" He murmured.

"You're not angry. You're taking this so well. So thank you," He shook his head.

"No, thank you," She raised her eyebrows. "You're giving me the chance to be a father." He smiled.

"I just wish your grandfather felt the same way."

"What were you two talking about in their anyway?" She bit her lip. " _Misa_ ,"

"You remember that time that Tora offered me money to come to Miyabigaoka?" He nodded. "Well, it was sort of like that, but to get rid of me." Usui shook his head in disgust and held her closer.

"I can't believe him. Come, get your things," He pulled her to her feet and she blinked in confusion.

"What?"

"We're leaving." He explained as they headed out of the garden, Misaki in a daze.

* * *

 _Okay you guys so I'm so sorry that it took this long to put it up and I know that it's a little shorter than usual but I'm going to start the next chapter straight away. Promise! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and I'll let your imagination run wild for a day or so. Until next time!_

 _Xx SweetsPrincess-Sama_


End file.
